


Imagine A Thousand Years

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon LGBTQ Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kamilah’s forever, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Teasing, Trampolines, Vampire Queens, Vampires, Wives, marriage goals, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Fic inspired by Adamusic’s mashup of ‘Imagine’ by Ariana Grande & ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri.~~~~~“I act bratty, you — being the raging top that you are — give me exactly what I want, and you get what you want as well. Handcuffs. Spankings. Hair pulling. Choking. Edging me till I literally can’t talk. Testing your patience is a foolproof method of getting what I want, whilst making you think you’re the one who is controlling the situation... but really, it’s all part of my master plan.”The ancient vampire spluttered. “It’s always the most innocent looking people who turn out to be the kinkiest.”“Freak in the sheets, depressed in the tweets.”“I have been purposely ignoring your Twitter bio for months now, please do not quote it in conversation. There is only so much my sanity can take,” Kamilah huffed without even trying to hide how amused she was.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“How long was I asleep?,” Kamilah murmured without even opening her eyes. She knew exactly where she was. She knew exactly who she was with. She knew she was safe, that she was home.

Never in her whole life had she felt anything like this. Absolutely nothing like this. She’d felt shame and cowardice, weakness and strength. She’d known terror and indifference, self-hate and general disgust. She’d seen things that could not be unseen or explained. And yet she’d known nothing like this beautiful, serene, paralysing feeling. She felt crippled, but in a good way. Like for the first time in her life she was exhaling a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding in. Different than she ever imagined herself being. Secure and out of control. And it kept getting stronger, these feelings of love — of peace.

A soft kiss was pressed into the mass of dishevelled dark mahogany brown hair, the delicate hand that had been carding its way through the sleep-ruffled strands never once stilling. When Anastasia spoke, Kamilah was almost too distracted by the gentleness of her voice to understand the significance of what she was saying. “About four hours.”

“We missed our meeting, I assume.”

“Don’t worry, I sent Mathew a text and told him to take notes because we had a ‘family emergency’ that required our attention for the rest of the day... but then I remembered how you always say he’s incompetent at note taking, so I had one of my assistants go with him. You know, my newest hire, Tyler—“

“The blonde one he thinks I do not know he is having relations with whenever I send him errands to Raines Corp?”

“Obviously. They’ll go to the meeting and then leave us alone for longer than is really necessary.”

“Mortals,” Kamilah huffed, a sleepy smile twitching at the corners of her lips as she nuzzled her face into the soft flesh of her wife’s cleavage. She hadn’t anticipated that their sweet little lunch date at home before a joint meeting would somehow spiral into hours of lovemaking, followed by her dozing off for the vast majority of the afternoon with her face pressed against Anastasia’s breasts... but she certainly was not complaining.

She rubbed her sleep lined eyes with a heavy hand and tilted her head back ever so slightly so she could see her wife’s face. Even now, after almost five years of marriage, Kamilah smiled uncontrollably at the sight of the love of her life gazing back at her so fondly. It was her who made her believe in people again. Anastasia’s sincerity rubbed her raw, peeled back the stubborn layers of anger and grief she’d lived in for more than two thousand years. For centuries she’d looked out at the world around her and no longer saw nuance or joy. She saw nothing but the potential for pain and the subsequent need to protect herself from it, constantly, before she’d even been hurt. But Anastasia, she made her want to give the world a second chance. She made her fall in love with her without even trying, and being around so much love had managed to thaw her frozen parts into something human. She felt human again. Like she was truly alive.

All she felt was peace, laying there in her wife’s arms beneath a fuzzy blanket on their living room couch. The tortured mind she’d battled for so long had at long last settled. There was only tranquillity. Balance. A perfect equilibrium. But at that very moment she was so at peace that she was struggling to keep her eyes open at all. Usually, Kamilah was remarkably capable of keeping her eyes open — as far as she was concerned, only an idiot would rely on the energy of a bean or a leaf to stay awake throughout the day — but the warm mug of coffee rested on the small table in front of the couch seemed unusually alluring.

“Are you going to finish that?,” she yawned.

Anastasia shook her head and without even drawing her attention away from Kamilah, she used her abilities to float the mug from the coffee table and into her waiting hands. Kamilah smiled gratefully before taking a long sip out of the creamy almond milk latte that Anastasia had made. Even though she was typically not someone who indulged in coffee on a daily basis, she held a particularly strong admiration for the cups of it her wife would make. They somehow tasted far better than the run-of-the-mill coffee chains on every corner.

As she sipped at the coffee and began to slowly come to, she watched the gentle motions of Anastasia’s bare chest as she breathed. In and out. Up and down. Just one look at her had Kamilah — and many others, if Adrian and Priya’s obvious attraction to her was anything to judge by — thinking of deeply repressed fantasies she knew most therapists and feminists alike would absolutely cringe to hear tell of, which made her unspeakably grateful that her wife was the furthest thing from vanilla. She was so perfect. All of her. Her entire body. Proportionally. Symmetrically. She was absurdly, mathematically perfect in every way. As far as Kamilah was concerned, it didn’t even make sense how a person could even look like her wife did. There was this faint spinning in her head as she gazed at her, like her body had all of a sudden pleasantly overheated, and her heart simply wouldn’t quiet at the sight of her. It was still a bloody mystery to her how one could love another person this much and still function. A bloody mystery, indeed.

“My former self would strangle me if she knew I’d abandoned Ahmanet in the middle of the work day to fulfil certain needs,” Kamilah smirked whilst laying herself back down on Anastasia’s chest, reaching over her to put the empty coffee cup back on the table. She pressed a kiss against a sharp collar bone and absentmindedly walked her fingers up the valley between her breasts. “You’re a terrible influence, Annie.”

Anastasia threw her head back and giggled. She giggled musically, her blue eyes blazing. Like there was no greater adventure she could possibly be on. Like life was turning out to be the most exhilarating, fantastic roller coaster ride she could ever have imagined. What we achieve at our best moment doesn’t say much about who we are. It all boils down to what we become at our worst moment. Even in the middle of all the terror she’d faced, even in the thick of the brutal hell most of her short existence on this earth had been, that girl had laughed that very same way. You did everything to protect a life like that, Kamilah thought, you honoured it always.

“Yes, I’m aware,” the redhead breathed. “I wasn’t kicked out of five prissy boarding schools for being the model of perfect behaviour.”

“You’re a bad girl who only likes to be good for me. Isn’t that right? Mm, my good girl?”

Her cheeks flared red almost immediately and Kamilah couldn’t help but laugh at the irritated grumbling. It really was far, far too easy to fluster her. “No comment.”

“No?,” Kamilah smirked as she nipped at her collar. “You were very vocal earlier.”

“I am a shameless bottom who was horny for punishments. Brats get shit done.”

“Is that so?,” she teased.

“I act bratty, you — being the raging top that you are — give me exactly what I want, and you get what you want as well. Handcuffs. Spankings. Hair pulling. Choking. Edging me till I literally can’t talk. Testing your patience is a foolproof method of getting what I want, whilst making you think you’re the one who is controlling the situation... but really, it’s all part of my master plan.”

The ancient vampire spluttered. “It’s always the most innocent looking people who turn out to be the kinkiest.”

“Freak in the sheets, depressed in the tweets.”

“I have been purposely ignoring your Twitter bio for months now, please do not quote it in conversation. There is only so much my sanity can take,” Kamilah huffed without even trying to hide how amused she was. She touched her face, almost without really meaning to, gently, like she might be a ghost, like this happiness she felt inside might be a dream. The very tips of her fingers grazed her cheek, trailed the line of her jaw. She stopped when her breath caught in the back of her throat, when her body relaxed almost imperceptibly and they leaned in as if by memory, eyes closing lips just touching.

Anastasia kissed her with a kind of intensity that made her certain she would have died or caught on fire, if she were mortal. She ran her hands down her naked body, only to bring them back up to her face and she kissed her once, twice, and her teeth caught on her bottom lip for just a second as Kamilah took control. She clung to her, wrapped her arms around her neck and ran her hands through the length of her hair, pulling her into her.

She tasted so sweet. So familiar and so hot and so sweet and she kept trying to say her name but she could not even find the time to breathe, much less to say a single word. This, Kamilah thought, would be the way to die. She could drown in this moment and never regret it. She could catch fire from this kiss and happily turn to ash. She could live here, die here, right here, against Anastasia’s body, her lips, wrapped up in her arms. In the emotion in her eyes as she sank into her, her heartbeats indistinguishable from her own. This. Forever. This is what she wanted. This was what she needed.

As they broke apart Anastasia’s lips softened into a smile that cracked apart Kamilah’s spine. She murmured her name like the word was a prayer. Like it meant something precious. Like it delighted her. In her whole life nobody else had ever said her name like that. Nobody had been able to tear her asunder with three syllables. Anastasia’s hands were holding her cheeks, and she pulled back just to look her in the eye, her chest heaving. It was the kind of hold that said: I’m here as long as you want me, but I’ll let you go the moment you ask me to. Not that Kamilah planned on ever asking such a thing. She didn’t want the heavens or theatrics or shooting stars or obscene empty romantic gestures, she’d had all of those things before and been so unfulfilled that it was a wonder she’d survived as long as she had. What she wanted, what she’d always wanted and needed desperately, was everything that Anastasia was. A steady hand to hold. A voice of reason who was not shy about being brutally honest when she needed to see sense. A kind soul who felt like home. She wanted to fall asleep, and wake, knowing that her heart and body and mind and soul were all safe. She wanted to love and be loved unconditionally. Which was exactly what she’d found with Anastasia, the truest love of her long life.

“I hope you’re aware that you’re not moving from this couch for the rest of the day,” Kamilah smirked. “I’m rather comfortable.”

“Will you spank me if I try?,” Anastasia challenged.

“No, you’d enjoy that far too much... it’d hardly be a punishment, now would it? I’d refrain from spanking you or doing anything other than making love to you the way a straight man makes love to a woman.”

The younger vampire gasped. “Let me guess, ten seconds in missionary with absolutely no clit action?”

“Precisely.” She feigned a sigh. “And I’d expect you to lie afterwards and tell me that I made you cum — all to protect my fragile ego, you understand.”

“That’s cold.”

“I prefer deviously ingenious.”

“Sadist,” teased Anastasia.

“Brat,” Kamilah fired back.

It might have been the thrill of forgoing their responsibilities making them both a little delirious in the afterglow of their glorious afternoon together, but they both began laughing like a pair of teenagers. It was like the world beyond their New York City penthouse would vanish entirely from awareness whenever they spent time there. There would be only the two of them and their little family unit that they’d found in each other. There would be only their home, their patch of Eden, lit up by the delicate colours of the summer day shining through the glazed windows that prevented the sun rays from harming them, quiet and blazing with the unearthly colours of the flower garden on the other side of the glass that Kamilah had planted around their private pool with her own two hands. It was heaven on Earth as far as they were both concerned.

“And to think I shared my coffee with you, Mrs. Sayeed,” Anastasia breathed, a secret smile that was always saved for Kamilah on her face. Her lips touched hers as she spoke and she felt pinned in place by emotion, unable to move as she pressed the words against her mouth.

“I consider myself honoured, Mrs. Sayeed,” Kamilah murmured, drawing out her name the way she always did. “I may be the only person in the world you’d willingly forgo even a sip of your coffee for. What was it you threatened to do to Adrian if he even touched your latte—“

“Kick him in the balls so hard he’d choke on them.”

“Ah, yes. You were mortal and he was still your boss when you made that threat, you may actually have had a bigger pair than him to threaten that in the middle of a council meeting without even raising your eyes from the notes you were taking. Even the Baron was impressed.”

Anastasia snorted. “Obviously.”

“I didn’t know whether to be amused, aroused, or outraged that you’d said that... so I settled on being all three at once. It was quite exhausting.”

“In my defence, I was hungover and hangry and had gone clubbing for three consecutive nights with Lily.” Blue eyes twinkled at her as hard and beautiful as frozen gemstones. “The vibrator in your nightstand went to good use that night, didn’t it?”

Kamilah smirked. “Obviously.”

“Aww. I masturbated thinking about you, too, babe.”

She snorted. “The glares I gave you across the conference room that day really got you going, huh?”

“You can’t even tease me about that when it was my dumbass energy that won you over.”

“Oh, that’s what it was? Your sweet personality or—“

“My ass probably played a part in it, too.”

“Indeed.” She leaned in, the big goofy smile still on her face, and kissed her lips, it was strong and desperate, like she had to have her, like she was dying and this was the very last kiss they’d ever share. The familiar taste of her made her crazy; she was all heat and desire and coffee. Kamilah kissed her like she was the empire she was sworn by sacred oath to protect and would die a thousand deaths to keep secure. Then her kiss changed and her tongue was velvet and silk against hers, like she was fine china that needed nothing but exacting care and gentleness.

Anastasia kissed her back like no other lover she'd ever known. It was like she was kissing away the pain, the hurt, the years of self-loathing, the insecurities she’d buried for so long. There was something about her, a rawness, an otherworldly sensuality, something she'd never be able to explain to someone else. A woman had to be kissed by Anastasia Sayeed to fully understand how devastating it was. How it could bring a woman like Kamilah to her knees, time and time again.

“The sun sets in an hour,” Kamilah murmured, smiling easily as she glanced at the clock on the wall. “Are we swimming before that party you are insisting we attend?”

“Sure, we can swim for a bit before Lily’s thirtieth birthday,” Anastasia chuckled. 

“At an... indoor trampoline park... whatever that is,” she pouted.

“You’ll have fun and you’ll be drunk most of the time anyway—“

“I do not get drunk.”

“Tell that to the video I have of you having a full conversation with your azaleas about the incompetent mortals you work with—“

“We do not speak of that incident in this house,” she groaned, whilst nuzzling her flushed face into the crook of her wife’s neck. The warmth of her affection made her feel weightless. It carried her burdens for her, understanding that she had simply needed a moment to relieve her shoulders of the weight she carried. To close her eyes and relax. “What is it the mortals are saying nowadays... fake news? It’s fake news.”

Anastasia giggled and tightened her arms around her. She understood her better than any other. She might’ve teased her for being emotional all the time, purely out of wifely principal, but she absolutely loved how empathetic she was. She loved how she felt things so deeply that sometimes even joy managed to wound her. It was who she was. All heart. For so long Kamilah had a great fear of drowning in the ocean of her own silence. In the steady thrum that accompanied the quiet, her mind was often unkind to her. She thought too much. She felt, perhaps, far more than she should, or not enough as she should. It would be only a slight exaggeration to say that before meeting Anastasia her goal in life had been to outrun her own mind, her memories. So she’d kept on moving, never really settling, never really stopping... but now she adored these little quiet moments. She adored them more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand,” Kamilah whispered to Anastasia as she stared at the indoor trampoline park that Lily had rented out, completely and utterly dumbfounded that anyone would consider jumping up and down a satisfying pastime, “the purpose of these... trampolines... is to make you jump high?”

“Pretty much,” Anastasia nodded. 

“And mortals actually pay to do this?”

Again, the Bloodkeeper nodded. “Yup.”

“They actually spend money on this as opposed to food and shelter?”

“Mhm.”

“But they’re so fragile,” Kamilah muttered, her eyes widening at the sight of the birthday girl doing a series of backflips that likely would have killed her instantly if she were mortal. “How do they not break limbs?”

“They do. All the time. I broke my left arm in three places on one as a kid and ended up needing surgery and being in a cast for eight weeks. Then there was another time when I dislocated my knee and was on crutches for a bit. Oh, and the time my cousin accidentally crashed into me and I fell off and everyone thought I was dead—“

“What?!”

Anastasia shrugged and gave her another one of those heart-stopping smiles. It was the beautiful thing about youth. There was a certain weightlessness to it that permeated everything because no damning choices had been made, only a few paths committed to, and the road forking out ahead was pure, unlimited potential. Even after everything they’d faced, Anastasia’s smile still held that precious youthful glow that Kamilah had worried — for a time, at least — that she’d lose. “I was just knocked unconscious for, like, a minute or two because I fell onto the concrete patio at my Aunt and Uncle’s house... and I didn’t know my own name or anything about myself for a few hours. I needed a shit load of tests. But I was more or less fine after a few nights in the hospital—“

“More or less?,” she prodded, “That does not sound at all reassuring, Annie.”

“I mean, I was concussed for a while, but I eventually went back to normal and was only left with the occasional headache.”

Instinctively, she tightened the arm that was protectively draped over her wife’s shoulders and drew her closer to her body. It was more of a reflex than anything else. Even if Anastasia had to break a limb at Lily’s party, her injury would be healed in a matter of moments, but knowing that she’d once suffered so much after injuring herself on one of these contraptions made the small hairs on Kamilah’s arms stand on end. “If that was your attempt at reassuring me that these things are completely harmless methods of entertaining oneself, it failed. Miserably.”

“I’m sorry, love. I’ve had a few drinks already,” Anastasia giggled into the crook of her neck. “You know how I get when I’ve been drinking.”

Kamilah snorted. She was smiling so wide and bright that she thought her heart was going to break trying to hold the size of this entire moment, the completeness of it, thousands of years of history swelling inside her rib cage. How was this her life? She still couldn’t quite believe it at times, that after everything, this peace belonged to her. “Indeed, I do.”

In her experience, there was a certain darkness everywhere people gathered in large numbers — it didn’t matter if they were mere mortal beings or vampires. It was simply the way of the world. Outside of their home, perfection was very much a surface-level thing, in Kamilah’s eyes. The epidermis. Cut a few layers deep, you begin to see some darker shades. Cut to the bone — pitch black. There were many mortals at Lily’s party, happily jumping on the trampolines without caring that these devices could be lethal to them, and she quite literally couldn’t even begin to understand it. Seeing them drunk, happy, soaring ten feet in the air and flipping around... it was absolute madness as far as she was concerned.

“Come jump with me—“

“I am more than two thousand years old. I am not jumping on one of those things—“

“Look, even Adrian and Nikhil are doing it!,” Anastasia giggled as she began dragging her towards one of the trampolines. Adrian and Nikhil were both as stiff as metal rods as they tried to find the fun in their unusual evening, but it was clear that they were dangerously out of their depth... as were many of the vampires in attendance who were over a certain age. “Try it once, and if you don’t like it then you can sit at the bar and judge everyone to your heart’s content. You’re here and you’ve never done this before, so you may as well try it.”

“If Adrian and Nikhil jumped off a bridge would you insist I jump too?”

Anastasia scoffed. “You and I both know that if Adrian jumped off a bridge, you would jump after him just to show him you could do it far more gracefully than he could. So don’t even start with me.”

Kamilah opened her mouth to retort, but there was nothing she could fire back with. Anastasia‘s words rang true and only an idiot would deny it. So she simply rolled her eyes and resigned herself to pushing herself out of her comfort zone. “If a mortal crashes into me I cannot be held responsible if my daggers just happen to make an appearance.”

“Kamilah. Sweetheart,” Anastasia laughed, “empty your damn pockets. You can’t take daggers onto the trampolines.”

She pouted. “I assure you, I can.”

“The sign over there says pockets have to be empty.”

“That sign is for mortals.”

“That sign is for everyone.”

“Do you really wish for me to empty the entirety of my pockets?,” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “I have two sharpened daggers, a lighter, a spare lighter, hemlock, zip ties, my phone, about a thousand dollars in hundreds, mint flavoured gum, a taser, and a laser pointer. If I empty my pockets some mewling mortal will very likely call law enforcement.”

Anastasia practically doubled over laughing. “Why the fuck did you bring all that to a party?”

“I like to be prepared,” she shrugged, “and if you haven’t noticed, parties try my patience.”

The younger vampire pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against the scowling older woman’s jaw. “You may be a homicidal maniac, but you’re very pretty.”

She huffed, but didn’t have it in her to look anything other than deeply amused. The way she was gazing at Anastasia was so affectionate, so openly loving, that anyone who happened to see it from a third person's perspective would have to look away, like they were staring into the sun. Kamilah had jokingly called her the North Star once. But as it turned out, the North Star wasn't nearly bright enough to describe how much she glowed.

She had no right to claim her as her own, she knew that despite them being married. Anastasia was still her own person. But in life as dark and solitary as Kamilah’s had been until finding her, there had been only rare moments when another soul dipped near hers, as constellations brushed the earth and lit up the darkness. Such a constellation was Anastasia to her — her guiding light at the end of a long and pitch-dark tunnel.

Out of all the ways she had spent her evenings throughout her life, this may have been the very last place she ever expected that she would find herself. At an indoor trampoline park, celebrating a thirtieth birthday with a cake in the shape of an odd-looking yellow cartoon creature with goggles and dungarees that Lily and Anastasia referred to as ‘Bob’. She didn’t know what a Bob was, nor why Lily and Anastasia screamed the word ‘Banana’ and spoke in gibberish to one another whenever they happened to walk past it, but she felt just as out of her depth as Adrian very clearly was. Her poor brother was drunk and laying flat on his back whilst Lily somersaulted over him... it would only end with someone either breaking a nose or losing a tooth.

“If you break a bone, I’ll kill you,” she winced, taking a step onto the black springy material of the trampoline whilst holding onto her wife’s hand with a vice-like grip. It felt strange beneath her feet, but figured that was because the mortals forced everyone into hideous blue socks made from cheap materials.

“If you accidentally end up blinding someone with all that shit in your pockets, I’ll kill you,” Anastasia giggled as she began to jump. “You’re literally a walking health and safety violation.”

“Then I can die happy.”

Anastasia took her other hand in hers, gently encouraging her to jump. She knew she probably looked ridiculous and stupid, but gave a small sigh and a roll of her eyes, and began to jump. The trampoline beneath them eased them up and down, moved by their own breathing, bringing them in small increments up and back from the sky as the colours around them faded and blurred, slowly, as they went higher and higher, and the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling began to show themselves.

“You and I should do whatever we can to keep our youthful joy alive, or rediscover it,” Anastasia laughed, her red hair floating around her face as they soared into the air. “If life is too predictable, or we become too caught up in things that don’t really matter, I think we should take a ridiculous ride back to whatever it was that gave us joy as a children. For me, that’s jumping on a trampoline... and for you, that’s swimming.”

Despite her earlier protesting, a laugh bubbled up in Kamilah’s throat before she could stop it. The supplies in her pockets rattled against her torso with such strength that — were she mortal — she’d likely have began bleeding internally from the force of it, but despite herself, she was having more fun than she’d initially intended on having. “I’m still not watching the movie with that yellow creature in it with you.”

Anastasia snorted and nodded her head. “I’d need to get you way more drunk for that.”

“You’d need to get me paralytic to even consider the idea.”

As time passed and they flew and flew and flew, both hands still entwined. Kamilah forgot all about anyone else, the party below them, and just about everything. Nothing in the world seemed to matter but Anastasia, and height, and the alcohol in their systems, and motion. The free and endless kind of motion that people were always looking for in a hundred different ways.

Soaring this high reminded her of the way the rope-swing Lysimachus had once built had swooped up; and the fall down felt the same as it had felt to let go at the top and come crashing back down to Earth. It was the shoot of her Father’s old chariot skidding downhill without the long climb back up. It was the very best throat-tightening thrill of battle and jumping into the pool on a particularly warm day. It was all of them, one after the other, all at once and a thousand times over, made better by who she was with.

It made her realise she had been old and stern for too long, carved with regrets and years like a monolith. Living on, through each scalding moment to the next. This was the grief that often made their kind choose to be stones and trees rather than flesh and blood. But she now knew that had only ever been a shape she had been moulded into. She did not have to keep it. She could transform herself into anything at any time she wished to, and pushing herself outside the realms of what she knew was the way to do that.

“Thank you,” she panted as she and Anastasia tumbled onto their backs, “for not listening to me when I’m foolish enough to think I’ll have more fun standing on the sidelines.”

Anastasia’s jaw dropped and she exhaled slowly, and grinned a small, secret grin, the crooked, cheeky one she rarely ever used in public and seemed to be reserved entirely for Kamilah. “It’s what I’m here for, babe.”

“I— ow!,” she yelped, feeling something sharp poking into her ribs.

“I told you not to bring your daggers onto the fucking trampoline,” laughed Anastasia.

“It was actually the end of one of my zip-ties.”

“I still told you so.”

Kamilah bit down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling until her cheeks started to hurt. She was maddening and stubborn and tormented and deeply flawed, but so was Anastasia; and maybe the important thing wasn’t finding someone without any flaws, but just someone whose flaws complemented your own and balanced out your energy.

With her forehead pressed against hers, she could hear the erratic beat of her heart, its pulse matching her own. She felt it too — the exhilaration that came from simply being together, the sense of fulfilment. Like this was exactly where she was supposed to be. Like this was what her heart had been searching for since the moment she was born.

“Alright, alright,” she beamed. “You told me so.”

\- fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song this fic is based on: https://youtu.be/VBZISgkRg9Q ❤️


End file.
